The Forgotten Ones
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Two years before 01, two children were lost in the Digital World, and captured by Devimon. Now, in the middle of 01, the DDs 'find' them. The Forgotten Ones: Sammi Ishida and Kale Takanouchi. The theft of their sibs just might bring Matt & Sora together..


Forgotten Ones  
by WSJ  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
()()()()()  
  
She ran as fast as she could, but she could still feel him behind her, following her, catching up to her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Low hanging branches of trees scratched against her face and the underbrush wove itself around her feet and legs, trying to trap her. Her breath came in short bursts and gasps as her feet pounded furiously through the forest.  
  
'Kale!' she thought desperately. 'Gabomon, Orimon, where are you?'  
  
She heard a low snicker behind her and a scream tore itself from her throat as one wild thought raced through her mind. He'd found her! Something reached out from around a nearby tree and grabbed her wrist. She screamed again before realizing that the hand was familiar, and friendly, and was helping to pull her along faster.  
  
"Come on Sammi!" Kale hissed at her, pulling her as fast as he himself could still run. The blond nodded before gasping out the question that had been plauging her.  
  
"Gabo? Ori?"  
  
Kale shook his head slowly, too out of breath for words, and Sammi choked back a sob. They were dead then. Dead, defending them from the evil Digimon who was even now on their heels. She let her pace slacken, ready to give up, but Kale yanked her on all that much faster.  
  
"Sammi, we'll find them again. Have you forgotten Primary Village? They'll get back to us, I promise. But right now we have to get away!"  
  
Sammi nodded to show she understood and used her last bit of energy to speed up so that she was running along beside Kale instead of lagging behind the older boy. Kale nodded his approval, tears of remorse for their partners shining unshed in his sharp green eyes.  
  
"Kale! Watch out!"  
  
Sammi's warning came just soon enough so that both DigiDestined were able to jump over the log lying in their path, only to fall into the pit cleverly hidden on the other side. Screams of surprise and terror announced to the Digimon following that he had caught his prizes, and he grinned in malicious triumph.  
  
"Friendship and Love are as good as mine..." he muttered happily to himself.  
  
  
  
~*~ Two years later... ~*~  
  
  
  
(This is during the episode of the final battle with Devimon, where Patamon first DigiVolved. For this story they already have their crests and tags, but can't use them to DigiVolve to Ultimate yet.)  
  
Matt Ishida scowled feircely as Devimon smacked Garurumon aside like a child's toy, causing the blue wolf to go crashing into Greymon and Togemon behind him. His fists involentarily clenched, and off to one side he could hear Tai yelling at his partner to get up. Someone behind him gasped and the six DigiDestined turned to see their seventh member staring at the cliff face.  
  
Sora's face was a mixture of horror, hope and disbelief as she took a step toawrd the stone wall.  
  
"Sora, what is it?" Mimi asked, running to her best friend's side.  
  
Izzy started and pointed to where Sora's eyes were already locked. "There's someone up there! On the cliff!"  
  
In two shakes of a Gomamon's tail Tai had out his spyglass and was making ready to look into it when Sora snatched it out of his hands. "Sora..." Tai blinked at her rudeness as she looked through the tiny telescope at the figure on the cliff. No, make that two figures. Another had just joined the first.  
  
Matt suddenly noticed that Sora's hands were shaking, and with a sob of rage she threw the spyglass down before trying to run toward Devimon. Tai and Izzy were immediately on either side of her, grabbing her arms to hold her back. "Sora," Tai grunted. "What is it?"  
  
She didn't seem to hear him. There were tears in her eyes and if looks could kill, Devimon would have been long deleted. "You sick baka!" she screamed at the devil Digimon. "What have you done to him?"  
  
Curious, Matt bent down to pick up the telescope. He fitted it against his eye, winking the other one closed, and focused in on the two people standing on the cliff. The one who had been there fist looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, with shoulder-length, strait red hair and cold, hard green eyes. He wore medieval-type black armor with a black cape swirling down from his shoulders. A long black-hilted and black-sheathed sword hung at his side. (Think Prince Darien from Sailor Moon, but without all the gold trim or the red lining in the cape)  
  
The second was about his age, a girl this time, with long, curly blond hair cinched back into a braid, and blue eyes as hard as her companion's. She wore armor as well, but not as much, nor obviously as heavy. The cape that fell to knee-length was midnight blue and the armor itself was highly polished silver. The double katanas of a samuri hung one from each hip.  
  
All this Matt took in in maybe three seconds, because as soon as his eyes fell on the girl he knew who it was. 'No!' his mind screamed at him. 'No! It can't be her! She's not even DigiDestined!' Matt stumbled backwards, flinging the spyglass into the dirt. 'At least not as far as she ever told me...' another part of his mind hissed.   
  
"Devimon!" he roared, swinging around to face their adversary.  
  
Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and TK stared at him, and Joe and Mimi moved to flank him, in case he needed to be held back too. Sora was lashing out with all her might, trying to get away from Izzy and Tai so she could take a swing at Devimon. All the while she was screaming and cursing and generally wishing Devimon would go to hell.  
  
As he swatted away Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo for the third time Devimon's lips curled into a smile and he turned to face the DigiDestined. Everyone shrunk back from his gaze, except for Matt and Sora, who actually moved forward a bit. Sora had tears corsing down her face, and Matt had hot drops of his own all ready to overflow.  
  
"So," sneered the devil. "You've discovered my little toys."  
  
"What did you do to them?" Sora repeated, her voice cracking on the fourth word.  
  
Devimon smirked. "Do? Why, nothing. They joined me quite willingly."  
  
Now it was Matt's turn to join in the lively little debate. "I believe that about as much as I believe Tai makes a good leader!" he yelled, ignoring Tai's indignant shout from behind him.  
  
"Oh but really," Devimon said, flicking his fingers in a gesture of impatience. "What does it matter? They're mine now."  
  
Sora choked in anger at the word 'mine' and was about to yell something searing in return, but Matt put a hand up to stop her. "Why them?" he asked. He wasn't *exactly* sure who the man was, but if Sora's behavior was any indication he had a good idea.  
  
"I caught them trespassing on my land." Devimon said, as if it mattered nothing at all. "Just as you brats are now. Yet their Digimon were not nearly strong enough to contend with me. So after they were disposed of, the humans were ripe for the taking."  
  
Matt gasped in horror, feeling Sora stiffen under his hand, which he had placed on her shoulder. He caught her eyes flicking toward Birdramon before she took a deep breath to say something else. Devimon cut her off. "You bore me, I think I'll be going. But here, you can have these. I was going to give them to Myotismon, but it might be more amusing to see what you do with them." He tossed two small bundles at them, before snapping his fingers and disappearing, along with the two figures on the cliff, in a puff of sour-smelling yellow smoke.  
  
Matt and Sora caught the bundles as the others crowded around for a look. They had no idea who Myotismon was, but as they unwrapped the bundles they already knew what was in them. Lying in the midst of the white, cotton wrappings Matt and Sora each held a tarnished, scratched and dented tag, crest inserted into the little window.   
  
Matt held Friendship, and in Sora's hand was Love.  
  
"But..." Sora's hand moved to her throat where her own Crest of Love hung on its chain. Realization dawned on both of them at the same time, and Sora let out a strangled sob before sinking to her knees. Despite the fact that Tai and TK were both watching, Matt couldn't stop the tears flowing from his azure eyes. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out and trampled by a herd of Cowmon.  
  
The rest of the DigiDestined didn't know what to do. They had no idea what had just happened, or why it was affecting Matt and Sora so strongly. Tai was about to say something, when the Digimon, now all back to their Rookie forms, came trotting up, but they stopped and stood silent as they caught sight of the two tearful 'Destined.  
  
Matt felt something tug at the hem on his shirt and looked down to see TK, his hat off and his blond hair mussed. Matt choked back a sob by biting his lip and kneeled down so he was eye-to-eye with TK, still clutching the battered crest to his heart.  
  
"Matt," TK said in a hoarse, whispery voice, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "That was Sammi, wasn't it?" The dam broke loose and Matt held onto TK for dear life, a flood of tears soaking the 8-year-old's green blazer.   
  
Sora looked up at the others with apology as she wiped her eyes. "You probably need an explination. Two years ago my older brother Kale disappeared without a trace, and no one ever knew what happened to him. Except now I do. He must have been here. He had to have been here, because that was him." she motioned vaugly toward the cliff.  
  
Matt drew his knees up to his chest and sniffled once before starting his explination. "And pretty much the same thing happened with my sister, Sammi. After Mom and Dad got divorsed, Dad couldn't take on both me and Sam with just his salary, so he and Mom got together and sent her to boarding school. But two years ago we got word she vanished. She must have been here too." He didn't say anything else, but shrugged helplessly and motioned toward the cliff as well.  
  
Tai, Mimi, Izzy and Joe looked at each other. It was rather unnerving, seeing their two strongest members (although Tai would never admit that for Matt) falling apart right before their very eyes. What were they going to do?  
  
()()()()()  
  
Like? R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
